


Mercy

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 漫威单章 [9]
Category: Black Panther (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	Mercy

7.

我失眠了。

身后的篝火已经熄灭，烧过的黑色木炭上飘着缕缕白烟。

莽林里的夜晚很冷也很湿，我忍不住回头看了看背后躺着的人。他也背对着我，如果不是在我回身那一刻他肩膀轻微的抖动，我会相信他真的睡着了。

6.

我见过他四次，恨了他半生。

5.

今晚，第四次见他。

我与他在莽林里奔逃。

林子里有怪兽，藏在黑暗里择人而噬，这是他告诉我的。而他需要我回来，帮他杀死这只怪兽。

我陪他在林子里跑了半夜，始终没有找到所谓的凶兽。

直到傍晚，扎了营，点了火，我才渐渐确定，他所做的这一切，不过是为了把我带回这片土地。

因为一向沉默寡言的人一旦开始主动谈论起什么，那一定是早有预谋。

他问我，这么多年过去，我能分得清爱与恨的区别么？

4.

第三次见到他，他已经是成熟的国王，处理国事游刃有余，追捕超级恶棍也是一样。

而我正是他这次追捕的对象之一。

我身上带着残忍与罪恶的血液，是他一时心慈手软，没有下杀手的幸存者。

我的同伴同样是他的敌人，每一个身上都背负血海深仇。

我想是上天让我们聚在一起，也是上天注定了我们的毁灭。

他带着两个英勇的女战士来到我们落脚的地点时，所有人都在休息。也正是毫无防备的状态，导致那场提前的失败比想象中来的更迅速了些。

女头目赞达的手下把我推出去挡着长枪时，我下意识的闭上了眼睛。

女战士的枪绕开了我，枪尖挑起了身后一个狼狈逃窜的持枪者。绝望又惊恐的嘶吼声在我身后炸开，我心中却只剩快意。

我恨他们，尽管他们是我的同伴。毕竟，

——恨与责罚，才长久。

我被留给了他，而他再次不出意外的手软了。

“你不杀女人，哪怕她十恶不赦，对不对？”

他眼神复杂的看着我，几年不见，我想他一时想不起我的名字，或者也从未记住过。

他走过我身边时，侧目对我说：“我希望你不像姆布图。”

“他是我父亲，”我仰头看他，“女儿都是像父亲的。”

3.

我第二次见到他时，他已经28岁了。

那时我躲在父亲的书柜里，看着他摘下黑漆漆的面罩，露出一张严肃的脸。锋利的猫科动物的爪子攥住父亲的领子，把他提了起来。

父亲的双脚使劲蹬着，肥腻的手掌抓紧了他的手腕：“特，咳……你来不及了，克劳已经来了，你来不及了，嘿嘿嘿……”

我看着他与那个叫克劳的男人视频通话，看着他的母亲被克劳以同样的姿势攥在手心，并威胁他自裁。

而他却回答：“即使我自杀，你也会杀死我的母亲，毁掉我的国家。所以我不会那么做。现在，告诉我，克劳，你还有什么能威胁到我？*”

关闭通讯视频后，我以为他会立刻离开。

可就在我刚刚松一口气时，我却听到他隐忍着怒气问：“姆布图，告诉我，你有孩子么？”

“有。为，为什么？”

“在哪里？”

父亲颤颤巍巍的指了指书柜的方向。

他锐利的目光扫了过来，门缝里看见这一切的我向后一退。我想他看到我了。

“很好，”他将父亲摔在椅子上，向我走来，“这样我就可以把他们都杀死。*”

拉开柜门的一瞬间，一道光刺入我眼里，我想那是豹爪反射的寒光……

2.

我第一次见到他时，他还是个12岁的孩子。

那时我大腹便便的父亲脚踩着一个水管工，手里的鞭子抽打着洗印照片的工人，一边咒骂他动作太慢像条蠢笨的狗，一边指着照片对我说，他叫特查拉，记住这张脸，还有这个名字，因为这将是你终生的仇敌。

于是我点了点头，把那张模糊不清的照片放进了床底，压在那本积满灰尘的《尼干达法》里。那也是我的国家里唯一一本残存的律法典籍。

姆布图是我的父亲，也是尼干达的国王。

我不知道他是如何在那个位子上坐了几十年，可从我记事开始，他就不是一个好父亲，更不是一个好国王。

他不爱我的母亲，整个国家的女人都是他觊觎的目标。她们随时有可能在离开家后，在某条破败的小巷，被人打晕装进口袋，然后洗洗干净送上父亲的床。

母亲面对这一切，也只能强忍下心中的愤恨，装作什么都不知道的样子。可我看见过她一个人坐在马桶上痛哭整夜。

他也不爱我。他把我带在身边的唯一理由，只是因为我是他唯一的继承人。而我的哥哥早就在我出生之前，被发动政变的大臣杀死了。

他自然也不会是一个好国王。他的人民恨他，他恨他的人民。

所以他也教会了我如何去恨我的人民。

"他们不是朋友，他们是奴隶，是狗，是工具。你是他们的主人，你不必爱他们，就像太阳不必爱地上的蚂蚁。"

"可书上说，爱是一切力量的源泉。"

"书上……书上说？书上说？！是哪个该死的又给公主看书！我要扒了他的皮！听我说，这世上的人没有一个值得你爱。爱是让人软弱，只有恨才能坐稳这个王座。"他拍着屁股底下冰冷的座位，看向我的眼里也没有丝毫爱意，"恨与责罚，才长久。"

“是，父亲，恨与责罚，才长久。”

1.

我以为特查拉会对我动手，为我父亲犯下的错，也为他这么多年的迟疑，我甚至认为他不远万里找到我，不过是为了让我与生俱来就带有罪恶的血液流在这片土地上。

可震耳的咆哮声传来时，他却把我留在了安全地带。

“特查拉！”

他微微侧目，像当年从我身边擦肩而过时一样，大半张脸都隐没在阴影里。

“千万小心，”我攥紧了拳头，“你要是死了……我连恨的人都没有了。”

0.

我没有再见到他，哪怕一面也没有。

但我听说，他把国家治理的很好。他爱他的人民，他的人民爱他。

我想这就是我父亲一生都无法拥有的，也是我一生都不可能学会的，爱与宽容的能力。


End file.
